


Four Days

by Cephy



Series: Abyss college AU [10]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 10 of the Abyss College AU, in which it snows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days

Luke sighed and pressed his nose to the glass, pulling back to study the little circle left in the frost. He looked past it, saw gray clouds, white snow-- the radios announcers were crowing about a white Christmas for the first time in years, and while the obvious thing to do was drag his brother and their boyfriend out to the nearest park and start the biggest snowball fight the city had ever seen, there was just one small problem.

Guy wasn't there. Guy was visiting his uncle in some little town ten hours drive away, and had been for the past week and a half. Guy wouldn't be back for four more days.

And while this normally wouldn't have been a problem, this year the Fabres were off on a cruise for two, leaving their sons to fend for themselves during the holiday season. Which meant that they _should_ have found something to amuse themselves for the duration, especially once they'd known Guy would be gone, but time somehow got away from them.

Four more days. It really couldn't be soon enough. He hadn't realized-- didn't think either of them had realized just how much things had changed since they'd met Guy, since they'd made that spur-of-the-moment decision to approach him in that bar.

They'd always known that they needed someone to balance them out, to give them something to focus on besides each other. Even at a young age, they'd needed their cousin Natalia there to play with them if they didn't want to end up with bloody noses all around. And yet they were too much a part of each other to ever really be apart. They'd tried, right after high school, when Asch had gone ahead to college and Luke himself had planned to take a year off, but they just-- hadn't made it. Luke had signed up for the winter semester and moved in with Asch before two months had passed.

The problem was that despite it all, they were still at each other's throats more often than not. It was definitely possible to be _too_ close to someone, and they both knew it all too well.

Luke glanced sidelong, unable to stop himself, as he heard footsteps in the kitchen, the opening and shutting of the freezer, but he looked away again when Asch entered the den with the icepack perched on his knuckles. He could take some small satisfaction in that, at least, despite the matching ache in his own jaw. Because while Asch was his brother, his twin, his second self, close enough to stifle, familiar enough that he sometimes felt like he was inside his head and hearing his thoughts-- god damn it, he could still be an utter_ bastard_ sometimes.

Guy, though-- something out there must have been looking out for them, to have led them to Guy that night in the bar. He was such a calming influence, a rational voice when they needed one, an enthusiastic distraction when they wanted something else to focus on. And more importantly still, he _got_ them, like none of the others they'd tried this with had done.

_Hurry back, Guy_, Luke thought, looking out, _before we break each other's noses. Again._

Asch's steps were quiet, but Luke heard him approach long before his fingers touched the side of Luke's face where the bruise was already swelling. Luke flinched from the touch-- _cold_, a second icepack-- but didn't step away.

"I'm sorry," Asch said quietly. Luke just sighed, closed his eyes to the snow beyond the window, and turned to him, brushed lips against his neck. Leaned in, and thought about four more days.


End file.
